Additional Revelations
by Dr. Shubert
Summary: An overheard conversation sparks some unusual confessions. Crossover drabble sequels to Secerts on the Firefly, FFN story id: 1300708, by The Evil Author.
1. Additional Revelations

**Additional Revelations**

**Summary:** An overheard conversation sparks an unusual confession. This is a sequel drabble to "_Secerts on the Firefly_" by The Evil Author (FFN story id: 1300708). Please read it before continuing to the drabble below.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in these stories belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.

* * *

"No," Malcom Reynolds repeated as he stood in the hatchway. 

Zoey was flabbergasted. "How could you possibly know about my past?"

The captain of the Serenity sighed. "Well, could be because I found the diary of my twenty-times great grandpappy who was a psychotic preacher that allied himself with a primal force of evil about the same time in order to cleanse the Earth of unclean women and got bisected by a vampire slayer with an scythe for his trouble."

Zoey stared at him in disbelief.

Then he smirked, "or maybe you can't hold your liquor."

* * *

**A.N.:** Actor Nathan Fillion played "Caleb", first disciple of the "First Evil" and leader of the Bringers in the last season of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. 


	2. By the Book

**By the Book**

**Summary:** Shepherd Book has his own confession to make. This one is a Firefly/Barney Miller crossover.

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Firefly belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. Detective Ron Harris belongs to ABC, Danny Arnold and Theodore J Flicker.

* * *

"My, how ... interesting," came Shepherd Book's voice from the passageway. "I'm afraid my twenty times great grandpappy wasn't nearly so exotic, but he did write a popular novel based on people he worked with or met as a police detective. Unfortunately, one of those was a sleazy lawyer who launched a successful libel suit that wrecked a potential movie deal and left him broke. It was called '_Blood on the Badge_.' Ever hear of it?" 

"Sorry," said the captain.

"There was a movie called '_Four Women_', but ..."

"Ron Harris, right?" asked Jayne. "That was a true classic!"

* * *

**A.N.:** "_Four Women_" was an over-budget porno flick Det. Harris produced as part of a sting operation. Both he and Shepherd Book were played by Ron Glass. 


	3. Always the Hired Gun

**Always the Hired Gun**

**Summary:** Jayne Cobb in a three piece suit? Weird but true. This one is a Firefly/Angel crossover.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in these stories belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.

* * *

The Shepherd gasped. "How could you possibly know of a 500 year old porno flick?"

Jayne smirked, "In a previous life I was a liason between the senior partners of an demonically evil law firm and a certain souled vampire who had just defeated Zoe's previous incarnation. I was supposed to keep an eye on him, but he still managed to bring down the L.A. office and massively inconvenience the firm. As punishment, I've been reincarnated as a gorram hired gun ever since."

"I knew you had low standards," Zoe groaned in disgust, "but working for lawyers?"

* * *

**A.N.:** Actor Adam Baldwin played "Marcus Hamilton" (Eve's successor) in five of the last six episodes of Angel. Oddly enough, I've never seen this mentioned on any of the Firefly sites I've visited, even with the obvious Joss Whedon connection. 


	4. Dance When I Want To

**Dance When I Want To**

**Summary:** Once upon a time, River lived for the dance. This one is a Firefly/Angel crossover.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in these stories belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.

* * *

"Vampire with a soul," mused Shepherd Book, "now where have I heard that before?" Turning to the ship's doctor who'd just arrived, he asked, "Simon, didn't River say something about a vampire with a soul once?"

Simon cautiously replied, "Well, she _did_ say she was a prima ballerina in another life cursed by an evil wizard to dance forever until a vampire with a soul saved her. But that was before the new meds."

"_Hwoon dahn!_" moaned Wash, "Am I the only one here with a normal past?"

River whispered, "Now I dance when I want to."

* * *

**A.N.:** Actress Summer Glau played the Prima Ballerina in the third season Angel episode "Waiting in the Wings," making her the only one of the four Buffyverse guest stars who were also Firefly cast members to appear in the Buffyverse first. 


	5. Pegasus Dreams

**Pegasus Dreams**

**Summary:** Kaylee always knew she belonged in space. 

**Disclaimer:** All characters from "Firefly" belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. "Stargate: Atlantis" belongs to MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp. and Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions.

* * *

Kaylee wandered into the dining area and noticed that most of the ship's residents were there, apparently discussing things both amusing and disturbing. "Shuh Muh?" she asked, curious. 

"Oh, just the usual gabfest about weird ancestors and previous incarnations," complained Wash. "Don't suppose _your_ background is free of odditys?"

"Pretty much. I _did_ have weird dreams as a kid about being a life energy sucking alien in another galaxy who met explorers from the-Earth-that-was travelling via wormhole-producing stone rings, but my real life was quite boring."

"You dreamed you were a **lawyer?**" asked Wash.

* * *

**A.N.:** Jewel Staite recently appeared as a Wraith in "Stargate: Atlantis". (And no, I don't have anything against lawyers. _Really._ **Please don't sue!**) 


	6. Wise Investments

**Wise Investments**

**Summary:** Simon talks about the Tam family's _first_ black sheep. Sequel to "_Pegasus Dreams_". Part six of my "_Additional Revelations_" series.

**Disclaimer:** All characters from "Firefly" belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. "The $treet" belongs to Artists Television Group (ATG), Columbia TriStar Television and Darren Star Productions.

* * *

"So what about you, Simon?" asked Kaylee, pointedly ignoring Wash's comment. "You come from an old and wealthy family, surely one of your ancestors had an interesting life."

Simon thought for a moment. "Not really," he replied, "our family has been well off all the way back to The-Earth-That-Was. Unless you count Chris McConnell: he was a Naval hero, a stockbroker and a bit of a rogue. He founded the Tam family fortune."

"Was he good, or just lucky?" Mal asked, interested.

"Neither," Simon chuckled, "he earned his money the old fashioned way; he married it."

* * *

Sean Maher also played _Chris McConnell_, a former Navy SEAL turned unsuccessful stockbroker, in the short lived series "_The $treet_." 


	7. Pilot Episode

**Pilot Episode**

**Summary:** Even Wash has a bit of history. Sequel to "_Wise Investments_". Part seven of my "_Additional Revelations_" series.

**Disclaimer:** All characters from "Firefly" belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. "A Knight's Tale" belongs to Brian Helgeland, Black and Blu Entertainment and Columbia Pictures Corporation. Chaucer belongs to history.

* * *

Feeling a bit irritated at her husband's growing smugness about his supposedly "normal" background, Zoe decided to bring him down a notch. "Now honey, I don't think your family history was that boring."

"Do tell," responded the Shepherd, amused at the turning of tables.

"Alright," grumbled Wash, looking betrayed. "So what if a distant ancestor helped Chaucer write one of his first works of fiction, a fake pedigree so a friend could take up professional jousting? No big deal. Probably just a legend anyway."

"Geoffrey Chaucer, the Canterbury Tales guy?" snorted Jayne. "Always thought he was overated myself."

* * *

Alan Tudyk also played Wat Falhurst, Will Thatcher's friend in the movie "_A Knight's Tale._" 


End file.
